RENTHP Style
by LunaMione Potter
Summary: Based on the play RENT, Eight friends struggle with Love, AIDS, and coming up with the Rent. Based on my future video, Rent. Hope you like it. SlashFemslash
1. Last Year's Rent

**This is based on my favorite musical RENT. I love Rent and Harry Potter so I decided to combine the two together. Hope you enjoy this. I am going to make a fanvid on this. The cast is who they are portraying as.**

**I do not own RENT or Harry Potter. WARNING! Slash and femslash.**

**Cast of Rent  
Mimi Marquez-Hermione Granger  
Benjamin 'Benny' Coffin III-Draco Malfoy  
Angel Schunard- Jordan Diggoryin the video its Cedric Diggory  
Thomas B. 'Tom' Collins-Harry Potter  
Maureen Johnson-Lavendar Brown  
Roger Davis-Ron Weasley  
Mark Cohen-Seamus Finnagen  
Joanne Jefferson-Cho Chang  
**

**

* * *

**

**Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year? **

In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.

In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life?

How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love

Seasons of love. Seasons of love

Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes!  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan.

Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?

In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died.

It's time now to sing out,  
Tho' the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love!  
Remember the love!  
Seasons of love!

Oh you got to got to Remember the love! remember the love,  
You Measure in love know that love is a gift from up above Seasons of love.  
Share love, give love spread love Measure measure your life in love. **

* * *

**

Seamus Finnigan saw as a man was being beat up by the police. He quickly grabbed his video camara. He had decided that from then on he would document have real life was, no script or planned out events. He wanted to see real life, not phony people. He quickly caught the whole thing on film and sighed.

**How do you document real life when real life's getting more like fiction each day?  
Headlines - bread-lines blow my mind**

He got on his bicycle. Since he graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he moved out here to New York City, in hopes of a better life. That was about six years ago. He was now 24 years old. He lived with Ronald Weasley for a long time now. He had magic but he wanted to know how life would be without magic to help him. He was without it for five years. So was Ron. He too felt too depended on magic and wanted to experience life without it. Life was pretty good for them both. There was little money but they managed.

The air was cold. It was Christmas. Seamus made it to his apartment. He brought the bike upstairs with him. Then he noticed a sign on the door. Something everyone dreaded. An Eviction notice.

**And now this deadline "Eviction - or pay"  
Rent!  
**

**

* * *

**

Ron sat with his guitar on his lap. He struggled and struggled with the pen in his hand. Writing a song was easier before so why can't he write one now? Why? Because life was not so hard before. It wasn't so tragic before.

He remember how his life was before the tragedy struck him. Ron had started a band before: No Vacancy. They were the ultimate garage band. Anyone who was anyone listened to them at least once. They were famous, everyone loved their music. They could really relate to everything they sung about.

One night they did a show in New York, a couple of blocks from Ron's future apartment. It was a full house as usual. Ron got up to the stage and began his song. After it ended he saw someone. Not just someone. "Who was she?", Ron kept asking about. She looked so familiar. He didn't have time to figure out who she was. He needed to introduce the next song. He picked a slow jam, one of their greatest hits. As he sang, he looked directly at her. She smiled as he smiled. There may have over a hundred people there but Ron only saw her.

The song ended and they left the stage. His band started to pack up. The girl from the audience made her way past security. She tapped Ron's shoulder.

"That was a beautiful song" she commented.

"Thank you", Ron replied. He noticed something different about this girl. She had an Irish accent. It was very rare for him to hear that in New York. And also there was something else about her voice. It had this dreamlike quality to it. Then he remembered who she was.

"Luna? Luna Lovegood?", he asked, feeling stupid.

The girl smiled. "Hey Ronnie"

Ron's eyes lit up. They embraced as they started a mess of words like "I haven't seen you in forever!""I missed you!""How have you been?"and other such phrases. Ron was very happy to see her. She looked exactly same as she was when she was at Hogwarts, the long blonde hair, dreamy eyes, but a little older.

They started seeing each other more and more frequently. No Vacancy had broken up but Ron didn't care. He was back with Luna, one of the only girls he ever loved.

One day after they spent about eight months together, he went with her to the park. She stopped next to this man who looked like he was living on the streets. She gave him something and he gave her something back. Ron didn't see what it was but he knew it was drugs. Apparently she started taking it a few years after her mother had died. When she was sixteen. She explained that it soothed her pain. Ron did nothing but watch her. A couple of months later, she claimed she had stopped using cocaine but was still not feeling good. They went to the doctor immediately, where they learned the horrible truth, She was HIV positive for a few years. Ron had gotten it from her but it was recently. He remembered her funeral...

"RON!" someone yelled from outside of the door. Ron jumped back from his flashback and answered the door. It was Seamus. "Look at this!" He shoved a piece of paper in his face.

**How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay?  
How we gonna pay? Last year's rent? **

"Hey!" someone yelled again. Seamus looked outside.

"Hey Harry! Haven't seen you in ages!"

"That's great. Hey throw me down the keys!" Harry yelled back. Seamus found the keys on the table and threw them down to Harry. He had been their roommate for three years until Harry was offered a teaching job at NYU.

"I can't believe it. He said he would let it slip" Ron said. The 'he' they were referring to was Draco Malfoy. Yeah it was hard to believe he was good. Heran away from hispureblood father andhe turned out to like muggles, when he started going out with Hermione. He became nicer to Seamus and Ron. After Hermione and him broke it off, he got married and became their landlord. His father-in-law wants to take down their apartments and build a multimedia studio.

Seamus walked back over to the window. "Hey where is he?" Ron shrugged. "Argh, guess who's here." Ron looked at the window. It was Malfoy. The two friends sighed and made their way downstairs.

"What are you doing here?", Ron snapped.

"I'm offering you two one last chance. I can promise you guys a place to stay at this studio" Malfoy replied.

"Go on" Seamus said.

"Well, I need you stop Lavendar's protests. It's caused a ruckus around here. My boss--"

"You mean your father in law?" Ron cut him off.

"Yes, wishes that I handle this quietly" Draco finished.

"You can't wipe out an entire 4-block neighborhood quietly"

"Well it wouldn't be hard to stop her. You're still tight with her, right Seamus?" Draco asked. Seamus froze. He didn't like talking about her anymore.

"Uh, me and Lavendar sorta broke it off." Seamus sighed.

"Really? Who's the guy?" Draco asked.

"A lawyer named Cho Chang", Ron replied, biting his lip. New York was starting to be a net to catch ex-Hogwarts students.

"No way! You mean Cho and Lavendar.."Draco laughed.

"I'm glad you think it's so funny", Seamus muttered.

Draco caught his breath. "But seriously, you have three days."

* * *

Harry was laying onthe ground. His nose was bleeding and he felt sick. 

**How do you stay on your feet when on every street  
It's "trick or treat" and tonight it's "trick"  
"Welcome back to town" I should lie down  
Everything's brown, and uh-oh  
I feel sick**

Across the street, a man drummed on a plastic pickle tub. He was getting good tips but he wasn't playing for money. He just wanted to play. He stopped playing when he heard a sound coming from a dark alley. He walked over. He saw a man bleeding.

"Are you okay?", he asked him.

"I think so." He helped him up to his feet.

"I'm Jordan"

"Harry. Potter", He replied back.

"You must of known my brother", Jordan said. Harry looked up at him. "Cedric Diggory"

"Your Ced's little brother?", Harry gasped. Jordan nodded. "Wow."

"Well I'm on my way to life support. You wanna come?" Jordan offered.

"You mean, People with AIDS?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. People like me"

"And me" Harry whispered. The two walked up and around the corner.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it so far. By the way, no one has permission to make a trailer unless I said so. I'm making a video on this soon so keep reading. And click go to submit a review.**


	2. Light My Candle

**I don't Own Harry Potter or Rent! I use actual lines from the movie Rent. Please Review.

* * *

Hermione Granger looked outside. She had heard some noises and wanted to tell the people to shut up and let her sleep. Then she saw. Could it be? No impossible, or is it..? Ron Weasley? She hadn't talked to him since she broke up with Draco. She saw him go inside. She put out her cigarette and went back inside. She didn't know that Ron lived in these apartments. His apartment was above hers! She needed an excuse to go up there. But what? Hermione looked all around and shivered. "_What a great Christmas Present_", she thought. The power went out, so there was no heat or electricity. She looked and found a candle. That will do. She took the candle and walked towards the stairs.**

She hurried up to the apartment, eager to see Ron again. She knocked on the door.

* * *

Ron tried harder to think of a song. It was very important that he write one. Why? Because the last few years, he was known as the pretty boy frontman who wasted opportunity. Because he knew the virius will take over him one day. He wanted to leave one bittersweet song to the world to remember him by.

His thoughts were interuptted by a knock on the door. _Who could be here at this time?_ Ron was ticked off. He was hoping it wasn't Draco. He really didn't want to argue with him again. Luckily for him it wasn't.

"Got a light?", a pretty girl said, holding a candle. She had the most beautiful brown eyes Ron had ever seen.

"I know you" Ron said, walking toward. "You're..you're shivering"

"It's nothing; they turned off my heat", She replied as Ron went to get some matches. He lit the candle, staring at her. "What are you staring out?"

"Nothing. You look familiar", he answered. She smiled.

"You mean you don't reconize me?", she asked. Ron looked at her. She had the accent that he reconized about six years ago. She had the same look in her eyes of innocence and beauty. But he still could not make out of who she was. Ron gave her a confused look. She laughed and welcomed herself in the apartment. "Nice place"

"Um, thanks", Ron said, nervously. He had no idea of who she was or why he was nervous.

"Got a girlfriend?", she asked.

"Used to" Ron said, fighting the urge to break down. "She died. Her name was Luna..."

"Candle's out again", She interupted. Ron drew another match. "Sorry about your friend"

"Yeah. Oh well. Goodnight", Ron said. She could tell he was still grieving so she obeyed and walked to the door. Then stopped.

"It blew out again?", Ron asked.

"No, I think I dropped my...Shit! I did! Is it on the floor?", She talked to herself. She threw herself to the floor, feeling around the ground like a blind person looking for their glasses.

"The floor?", Ron echoed. He looked down at her and got a real good close-up of her behind.

"They say I have the best ass below fourteenth street", she said. Ron almost smacked himself for getting himself caught. She got up. "Is it true?"

"What?"

"You're staring again", she smiled.

"Oh no. I mean..you have a nice ah--" Ron stattered. "I mean you look familiar"

"Like your dead girlfriend?"

"Only when you smile, but I think I've seen you somewhere else"

"Well I work at the Cat Scratch Club. Have you ever been there?"

"Yes!", Ron remembered. He felt better. "I didn't reconize you without the handcuffs!" She laughed at this joke and went back on the ground. "Why don't you forget that stuff? You look like you're nineteen"

"I'm 24. But I'm old for my age. I'm just born to be bad!"

"I once was born to be bad. I used to shiver like that"

"I have no heat! I told you-"

Ron cut her off. "I used to be a junkie. Just forget about that stuff. Besides that was my last match" He quickly found her bag of cocaine and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Well, thank god for the moon", she smiled.

"I'm Ron"

"They call me...", the girl walked around him and grabbed the bag from his pocket and waved it at his face. "..Hermione". She left without another word. Ron couldn't believe it. Hermione looked young but really skinny. Different. But still as pretty as he remembered.

"I need to lay down" Ron said walking to his room.

* * *

**Click go! Submit a review.**


	3. Today 4 U

**This is based on my favorite musical RENT. I love Rent and Harry Potter so I decided to combine the two together. Hope you enjoy this. I am going to make a fanvid on this. The cast is who they are portraying as.**

**I do not own RENT or Harry Potter. WARNING! Slash and femslash.**

**Cast of Rent  
Mimi Marquez-Hermione Granger  
Benjamin 'Benny' Coffin III-Draco Malfoy  
Angel Schunard- Jordan Diggory in the video its Cedric Diggory  
Thomas B. 'Tom' Collins-Harry Potter  
Maureen Johnson-Lavendar Brown  
Roger Davis-Ron Weasley  
Mark Cohen-Seamus Finnagen  
Joanne Jefferson-Cho Chang**

**

* * *

**

Ron woke up a little late. He remembered what day it was: Christmas. Not that he cared. He hasn't gotten any gifts from his parents or anyone else for six years. He still had the image of Hermione in his head. He quickly changed and made his way to the kitchen.

"Power's back", Seamus announced.

"Merry Christmas", Ron said sarcasticly. Seamus ignored his comment as thephone rang. He let it go to machine.

_SEAMUS! ARE YOU THERE? IT'S MOTHER! I JUST WANTED TO SAY MERRY CHRISTMAS!_ honey you don't have to yell into the phone.he can hear you.Oh well you talk to him then. _Hey Seamus. Listen About Lavendar. We're sorry to hear about it. But you know what? __Who cares if she dumped you? I say C'est la vie. Let her be a lesbian! She doesn't know what she's missing!_

"There are times when we're dirt broke, hungry, and freezing, and I ask myself, why the hell am I still living here?"Seamus said to Ron. " And then they call. And I remember."

"Amen" Ron said laughing. Then Harry opened the door with a bang.

"Merry Christmas bitches!", he said with a cigar in his mouth. He tossed the keys to Seamus. "Here's your keys"

"Yeah about 12 hours later! What is this?", Seamus laughed. He grabbed a bag. It was filled with firewhiskeys and other very strong alcoholic drinks. Harry grabbed three cups and poured an even amount of rum in each drink. "Merry Christmas" He drink up as well as Ron and Seamus.

"So you get some money from Griggotts or something?"

"Nah, Haven't been there in three years" Harry answered. He took a second shot. "I'd like to introduce you guys to someone" Seamus and Ron sat down on their couch. Harry went to the door and openned it. Out came a woman, they think. She was dressed like a woman but had male-like qualities. "I would like you to meet Jordan Amos Diggory!"

"Nice to meet you", Ron said politely. "So you still haven't answered our question Harry. How did you get this money?"

"From me", Jordan replied. "This lady in a limo drove up to me. She asked me to get rid of this owl, Narcessa Evita. Said it annoyed everyone. I told I could do it. So we both agreed on a $1000 fee, tax-free. And as sure as I am here that owl is now in owl hell!"

"How did you do it?", Seamus asked, very interested in the story.

"I played a beat. It drove that owl insane. And one of my girlfriends was an excellent shooter. So after I played for an hour, the owl flew out of the apartment and my girl shot her!"

"Girlfriend?", Ron asked.

"Uh-huh. Miss Her-My-Oh-Nee!" Jordan yelled. Ron was baffled. Jordan continued his story in song:

**Back on the street where I met my sweet  
Where he was moaning and groaning on the cold concrete  
The nurse took him home for some mercurochrome  
Then I dressed his wounds and got him back on his feet**

**Today for you - tomorrow for me  
Today for you - tomorrow for me, I said  
Today for you - tomorrow for me  
Today for you - tomorrow ...  
Whoa, ohhhhh for me**!

The phone rang again. The answering machine got it. It was Lavendar.

_Seamus? It's me Lav. Look we need your help. For my show tonight? Cho does not know what the hell she is doing and all and--_

Seamus picked up the phone. "Lav! Yeah I can help! Where? The lot? Okay no problem. I'll be there. Bye!" He hung up. "Shit!" he muttered.

"What?", Harry asked. "Did you and Lavendar break up?"

"Yeah she dumped me. For Cho" Ron started chuckling as well as Harry. Seamus grabbed his coat and went out the door.

* * *

**You know I would appreciate some feedback.**


End file.
